


A Whole New World

by sweetbabydean



Series: Po3 Avengers! [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbabydean/pseuds/sweetbabydean
Summary: In honor of Black History Month, Cassie and Zoe go to Wakanda with Sam and T'Challa. Shenanigans will obviously ensue. Each chapter will probably be around 500 words, maybe longer depending on the activity I choose to write about.





	1. Are We There Yet?

"Are we there yet?" Cassie asks for the umpteenth time. It's been nearly ten hours of flying and she's getting a little antsy.

"No," Sam groans at her. "We've got like, what? Five more hours?"

"Six hours and thirty-five minutes to be exact," T'Challa responds, adjusting the watch on his wrist. "Maybe if you go to sleep, we'll be there when you wake up."

Cassie sticks her tongue out at both of them, huffing loudly. She hates long plane rides because there's not much to do but sleep. She'd slept the whole first leg any way, having been woken up at the ass crack of dawn for this trip. T'Challa had a meeting to attend the next morning and hopefully they would make it to Wakanda with a few hours to spare.

"You know, if you're that bored, I'm sure I could find something to occupy your time," Sam teases, throwing a wink her way.

She doesn't even get the chance to respond before Zoe slaps him on the back of the head and T'Challa looks as if he's two seconds from having falcon for dinner. Cassie winces with Sam and the resounding echo from the hit, mouthing her sorries at him. Sam just shrugs and looks at Zoe, trying to give her his best pouty face.

"Babe, you can join in too!"

"I do not suppose you could keep your bird in his cage for a moment?" T'Challa tsks.

Sam glares. "I do not suppose you could keep your claws to yourself, kitty cat?"

Zoe and Cassie both groan, exasperated. Looking at each other briefly, they already know: it's going to be an extremely long six and half hours.


	2. Nap First

There's statues everywhere, immaculate, gorgeous structures of panthers and African gods. Cassie doesn't think she's something that enthralling since she was eight years old and staring at the Captain America exhibit in the Smithsonian. She's heard a lot about Wakanda, but even the pictures in her mind couldn't conjure up the beauty that is this wondrous place. She's too absorbed to in the scenery to realize that anyone is talking to her but Zoe attaching herself to Cassie's arm is enough to pull the brunette out of her own head.

"Pay attention," Zoe whispers, tugging Cassie in the opposite direction from where she was veering off.

Cassie blushes, nodding softly. She follows Sam, Zoe and the guide into what looks to be a suite of sorts. It's similar to what they have back at the tower, but more majestic and well suited for a place in the King's palace. The guide leaves them be once the tour of the suite is over, and Cassie can't help but to gush over how beautiful everything is.

"Oh my god! Did you see the statues?! And the scenery, wow! I just.... I can't even fathom having grown up in a place like this!" She rambles, taking everything in with wide, curious eyes.

Sam rolls his eyes and huffs under his breath about royalty and showing off while Zoe looks at her fondly. Zoe thinks Cassie gets a little too caught up in things sometimes, forgetting that they don't actually live in a van any longer and that this isn't as different from the Stark side of things as her friend thinks it is. Obviously, Stark isn't royal, but the concept is the same. These are luxuries they would have never been able to afford on their own (well maybe after that time they robbed Central Bank, but that's besides the point).

"Babe," Zoe calls, smiling fondly at Cassie when she turns around. "There's a bed big enough for ten calling us. I don't know about you, but how's about a little cat nap?"

Cassie thinks on it, knowing that it's still in the wee hours of the morning and T'Challa won't be joining them until after his council. Nodding, she follows the shorter girl into the alcove where the bed is placed, Sam already taking up a good portion for himself. Zoe wasn't lying when she said the bed was big enough for ten because even with Sam sprawled out like he is, there's still room for at least four more people to join them. Sam is awake long enough to acknowledge them crawling into bed before he's snoring, leaving Cassie and Zoe to their own devices.

"You think T will let us go exploring later?" Cassie asks, cuddling up behind Zoe even though she knows they'll end up switching positions later on.

"I don't know. You tend to get into trouble when people let you wander off," Zoe giggles, nuzzling her pillow.

"Wanna see everything," Cassie says against Zoe's back. "But nap first."

"Yes," Zoe agrees, "nap first."


End file.
